Lights Of Christmas
by Agent Glitch
Summary: Oblio reflecting on his life under the Christmas sky.


**For someone who doesn't celebrate Christmas, I've been feeling great this December, despite still having school. This is obviously based off our favorite Oblio! I've also made a DC x Death Note crossover ^^ but now, enjoy :)**

_Light me up and I'll show you the way_

_Every year can't wait for Christmas day_

_Light me up, I finally figured out_

_What Christmas is all about_

**~ Lights Of Christmas **- _Owl City_

I was alone, standing there on the docks. The wooden planks underneath me creaked gently as I shifted my weight from one leg to another. The sound of rushing water echoed in my ears, and I watched the waves as they chased each other, spilling foamed white horses; bubbles that were the color of snow, only less dense. As the noise of rushing water faded away, I turned my gaze towards a more attractive view; the skies. They were clear, with only one of two isolated cotton clouds breaking the blue scenery.

My eyes darted over to the land further away, where the sea had eroded the stony soil, creating a cave; the maw of the earth itself, where water flowed in. Dots of moss decorated the entrance. A dark shade of gray shadowed the cave, with faint specks of light further inside. I narrowed my eyes, focusing even though there was no need to. Still, a layer of snow covered everything and reduced the water's color to a very light shade, much like those of the clouds. Watching and appreciating the everyday aspects here had become a habit of mine. It was calming and happiness would renew and rekindle a spark in me.

Blue was the main color here. It tainted the water, the skies, and I was grateful for it. Blue was a color of art and enjoyment, even though there was more meaning than that. Blue was a sad color, one of sympathy and silence. Not only that; blue explained what empathy was to me. The meanings of living and why its tasks were so tangled and twisted. It, being such an interesting topic to pursue, showed me the depths of life.

All along, I knew that I would never understand the true meanings of life and the goals of living it. I had once heard that even though we were living, we were never truly living it to the utmost. With so little time to find our one true place in the world, what was life? To depend on no more than luck to show us the way was obviously wrong. Life was such a vast word to talk about. The funny thing was that no one else thought about it.

What was the meaning of our existence?

Of course I would never understand. But why was I here, alone and cold? I shivered and, chilled, fixed the scarf around my neck. Today was a special day. But I wasn't sure whether I was welcome or not. I'd doubt if anyone else knew that, other than Christmas, it was also my birthday.

I shook my head. What was I thinking? I was beginning to feel rude. Sighing, I walked back home, my breath fogging in the icy air.

The snow here was falling only lightly, with light snowflakes beginning to blur my sight. Lately, so much had occurred before the climate change. And I had lost my father to the winds and sands of time. One would simply misunderstand and think that he had passed away. No! I would never think of it that way. My father, I was sure, was alive, but I could never be sure. He was out there somewhere, I had to believe.

Ever since his departure, I had lived alone in a lonely apartment room. My old friends, they tried to lighten up by spirit, but I still missed my father. Well, it would have to wait.

I entered my apartment in a dim mood. Hopefully he was still out there, because I had never shown him my love as his son before. Merry Christmas, Father. I'll never forget you, I promise. Even if we never see each other again, I just want you to know. I'll miss you.

I promise. I promise I'll grow to be the son you imagined. I promise I'll become the dancer you wanted me to become. I promise I'll be the very best, only because you wanted me to be. I swear upon these lights of Christmas, that I'll be that perfect dancer you've always thought of me as.

I promise.


End file.
